Wave energy conversion involves the use of a wave energy converter (WEC) in the harvesting, transfer, conversion, storage, use, or combinations thereof of water wave energy (e.g., ocean waves), such as to produce electricity.
One concern in WECs is the ability to operate under conditions in which wave energy levels may exceed the WECs capacity, also referred to as survivability. For example, the mechanical interface and power take off (PTO) of a particular WEC may be designed for a particular operating range of conditions (e.g., wave frequency, force, and height). Conventionally, when a WEC approaches, reaches, and/or exceeds such maximum operating conditions (MOC), the WEC is shutdown and placed into a “survival mode,” thus ceasing to capture wave energy. The ability of a WEC to operate regardless of wave conditions may allow wave energy to be harvested in a continuous, uninterrupted manner, even during high-energy events, thus allowing continued capture of wave energy. Adjustability of a paravane would allow the paravane to be positioned closer to the surface, allowing for greater wave energy collection during small, low-energy wave events.
Conventional WECs do not account for the fact that ocean near-shore currents may be approximately 90° relative to prevailing wave trains. Near-shore ocean currents may vary in direction and strength due to tidal influences, local weather, and seasonal climatic conditions. The ability of a WEC to vary operational direction with local current directions may allow wave energy to be harvested regardless of current direction.
Also, conventionally, buoy or positive buoyant WECs react only to heave up forces. A neutral buoyant paravane would allow reaction to both heave up and down forces, providing the potential for a doubling of the efficiency of the paravane in collection of wave energy relative to a WEC that only reacts to heave up forces.